


Ognista przemowa, czyli parodia parodii

by Cirilla9



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patos i ogień, czyli Śnieżka zagrzewająca do walki.</p><p>Moja wersja jednej z najbardziej denerwujących scen w tym filmie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ognista przemowa, czyli parodia parodii

**Author's Note:**

> Film, postacie, a zwłaszcza scenariusz, który jest kanwą tej historii nie są moje.
> 
> Nie poleca się czytania przez fanów bez uprzedniej konsultacji z lekarzem lub farmaceutą.

Diuk Hammond przerwał kłótnię z synem, kiedy wyczuł jakieś poruszenie wśród swoich ludzi. Uniósł wzrok i we wrotach swojego zamku ujrzał Śnieżkę idącą chwiejnym krokiem. Will podbiegł do niej, ale królewna podparła się jedynie o rękę jego syna, by nie upaść w drodze do niego samego. I tak szło jej nieźle jak na umarłą.

„Śmierć jest ci przychylna,” miała nieobecny wzrok, ale tak samo było, gdy jeszcze żyła, a diuk wiedział, że komplement  nigdy nie zaszkodzi w rozmowie z kobietą.

„Śmierć nikomu nie sprzyja,” diukowi lekko zrzedła mina, gdy dostrzegł obłęd w jej oczach i rzedła coraz bardziej w miarę jak słuchał jej kolejnych słów. „Musimy uderzyć jak wzburzona fala przypływu pod sztandarem ojca.”

No cóż, to na pewno przez tą śmierć. Niecodziennie się zmartwychwstaje. A może to tylko choroba, jakiś paraliż wywołany trucizną i czarami Ravenny? W każdym razie dziewczyna była wyraźnie oszołomiona.

„Musisz wypocząć,” spróbował diuk.

Królewna niemal się rozpłakała. „Dość już wypoczęliśmy,” zachlipała.

Odepchnęła się od ramienia diuka i zatoczyła parę kroków dalej. Ludzie odsunęli się, widząc, że coś z nią nie tak, ale nie odeszli za daleko, ciekawi, co będzie dalej. Śnieżka potraktowała to jako zachętę do dalszej przemowy.

„Mróz w ogień, ogień w mróz,” zaczęła teatralnym głosem, lecz zabrakło jej pomysłu na kontynuację tego wątku. Otworzyła usta , po czym je zamknęła. Znów nabrała tchu i zaczęła od nowa. „Żelazo się stopi.” Myślała intensywnie nad kolejnymi wersami. „Ale nie pozostanie w bezruchu!” pokręciła lekko głową, by podkreślić przeczenie.

Zabrakło jej wojskowego żargonu, więc przerzuciła się na monolog o swoim nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwie. „Przez wiele lat znałam jedynie ciemność.”

Jeden z krasnoludów przecisnął się pod ramieniem diuka do pierwszego rzędu, aby lepiej widzieć spektakl. A może zastanawiał się czy nie przerwać widowiska i nie zabrać stamtąd Śnieżki, ukryć jej gdzieś, nim nie wydobrzeje. Tymczasem dziewczyna kontynuowała w najlepsze.

„Jednak kiedy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam najjaśniejsze światło.”

No tak, pomyślał lord Hammond, nie powinniśmy zostawiać przy niej zapalonych świeczek.

 „Wiem, że ono żarzy się w każdym z was!” wykrzyknęła Śnieżka. Ludzie patrzyli na nią oniemiali. Niektórzy z zaciekawieniem, inni już lekko wystraszeni. „Żar ów musi stać się płomieniem.” Popatrzyła na krasnoludy, jakby szukała u nich wsparcia, ale widząc dezaprobatę, nie dała im dojść do słowa.

„Żelazo mieczem!” Czy na początku przemowy żelazo się nie stopiło? zastanawiał się lord Hammond. „Ja będę waszym orężem! Wykutym w ogniu waszych serc!” Ach, więc to desperackie nawiązanie do ognia ze wstępu.

 „Ujrzałam to, co ona widzi. Wiem, co ona wie.” Ravenna chyba przesadziła z magią, cokolwiek zrobiła tej dziewczynie.

„Potrafię ją zabić.”

 W tym momencie syn diuka popatrzył na niego i lord Hammond już wiedział, że William podziela jego obawy.

‘Zła królowa ją otruła, trucizna wciąż działa,’ mówiło pełne bólu spojrzenie młodego rycerza.

‘Mi to mówisz, gada kompletnie od rzeczy’ odpowiadał wyraz twarzy starszego. Potem znów usłyszał głos Śnieżki i spojrzał na nią bez większych nadziei na usłyszenie czegoś sensownego. Nie pomylił się.

„I wolę dzisiaj zginąć niż… żyć dalej tą śmiercią! Kto pojedzie ze mną?” nikt nie odpowiedział. Królewna przeszła na bardziej rozpaczliwy ton. „Kto będzie mi bratem?!” wykrzyknęła do kobiet stojących przed nią.

Zamilkła na chwilę i tłum dostrzegł szansę, by ją uciszyć. Najpierw wznieśli okrzyki, by w razie czego ją zagłuszyć, następnie rzucili się na kolana, błagając w ciszy, by zakończyła przemowę.

 


End file.
